long lost families
by Reshop Heda
Summary: how will Skye react when she finds out who her mum is? probably not very well. mostly about Skye and May. I suck at summarys but the story is better than its summary
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for any mistakes I just copy and paste this off of Microsoft word so…

Sorry if you don't think my story line is realistic or if you have any other problems with the story. I'm writing because I enjoy it, not because I want everyone to love my story although it would be nice if you did.

* * *

Chapter 1

May POV

It had been 1 hour since we had found Skye's empty bunk and an unconscious Lance Hunter. "Where did she go?" I asked.

When I didn't get a reply I shouted "HUNTER". Hunter, who was still recovering from the headache that the icer had left him with, snapped his head up at the mention of his name.

"Bloody hell May, I've already told you. I don't know where she is. She iced me before she left so I didn't even know she left until you guys came back."

Coulson stood up from behind his desk and said "don't worry May, we'll find your daughter. Fitz, keep looking on the internet, security feeds, anywhere just find her." Fitz nodded and left the room.

Coulson looked at me sympathetically "we'll get her back May. I promise." At that I got up and left the room.

When I left the room I wandered around the base mindlessly with my eyes directed at the floor. When I looked up I found myself outside Skye's bunk. I walked in and sat on her messy, unmade, empty bed. I looked around the room. She had taken all of her stuff, there was not one possession left in the room. All of a sudden I broke down into tears.

I thought about the last thing I'd said to her. I had told her to leave. Obviously I hadn't meant it, but now that she was gone there was nothing in the world that I regretted more than the things I said to her.

* * *

 _6 hours ago_

 _"Coulson, Skye can't ever know about this" I looked him in the eyes to make sure he knew that I meant business_

 _He sighed "I don't like keeping things from her. Why can't we just tell her?"_

 _I sighed "because Phil, I'm a disappointment and..."_

 _"You are not a disappointment May" Coulson interrupted._

 _"Yes I am Phil, and Skye deserves better than me. So promise me phil. Promise me that Skye won't ever know that I'm her mother" I said thinking that no one else was around, but unbeknown to me Skye was standing outside the door, listening in, and as soon as I finished my sentence she burst in._

 _"What?!" she shouted_

 _."Skye" I cried shocked_

 _"You, I, I, You…" Skye stuttered "were you ever going to tell me, or did you plan on keeping this from me forever! She shouted._

 _"Skye, I" I started_

 _"I can't believe you, I've been with you guys for over a year now and you've kept it from me. Wait did you know before I came to shield. Is that why you took me in?" she interrupted._

 _"What? No Skye, we only found out last week. I read the redacted shield file about your parents and the story sounded exactly like how I lost my baby, so I asked Simmons to run a DNA test. We got the results last week."_

 _"But you weren't going to tell me. How could you do that? You know that I'd spent my whole life searching for something, anything on my parents, but you weren't going to tell me that you're my mum" Skye said. I could hear the anger rising in her voice._

 _"Skye you know that you're mother must have had her reasons for not telling you" Coulson told her calmly._

 _"SHE'S NOT MY MUM!" Skye shouted_

 _"Skye" I cried but she had already stormed out of the room. I went to follow her, but Coulson stopped me._

 _"May just give her some time, she'll come around. You know she will."_

 _I sighed "Phil I have to go to her, you know I do" I cried. Phil just nodded._

* * *

 _I ran after Skye and found her hitting the punching bag without any protection on her hands. "Skye" I said as I walked in. "you shouldn't do that. You could break your knuckles" Skye just huffed_

 _"Go away May" she said emotionlessly._

 _"Not until you wrap your hands" I told her_

 _"May I told you. Just go away." She said again_

 _"And I told you, not until you wrap your hands"_

 _Skye scoffed "you know what May. I don't need this" she said as she started to walk away._

 _"Skye" I cried as I put my arm out to stop her. She forcefully shoved my arm out of the way._

 _"SKYE" I shouted at her_

 _"WHAT" she yelled back aggressively. She turned and looked at me._

 _"I get that you're angry, but mother or not, I am still your boss and you don't get to shout at me like that and you most definitely do not ever shove me like that" I told her._

 _Again Skye scoffed "you know what May, I don't care about your rules and you don't get to tell me what to do" Skye said slightly shouting that last part._

 _"Skye I'm warning you. You need to watch your mouth"_

 _Skye looked at me "excuse me. Watch my mouth" she repeated. "I'm not a child May. I can do and say whatever I want." She glared at me._

 _"Skye if you're not a child stop acting like one. I am one of your bosses and I'm also your S.O, so I do get to tell you what to do. Now if you are ready to stop acting like a child, Coulson, Bobbi, Fitz and I are going on a mission. Are you going to come? I said._

 _Skye laughed and said "you know what, no I'm going to continue acting like a child if it means I don't have to be around you and your rules" she said angrily_

 _"If you don't want to be around me and my rules, why don't you just leave" I spat angrily._

 _As I stormed out I heard "maybe I will" I didn't mean what I said but I had hunter babysit Skye in case she meant what she had said._


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you liked my first chapter. I'd love to hear your reviews.

Again I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.

This chapter continues with what happened between May and Skye.

* * *

Chapter 2

Skye's POV

After May left the room I broke down into tears. I couldn't believe that May was mum and that she wasn't going to tell me. I lay on my bed, my mind racing through the events of the day, finding my mum, shoving her and then arguing with her. As I thought about this more tears fell.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because when I sat up I saw a note from Coulson. 'Gone on mission, be back in a couple hours'. As I stood up I thought about the last thing that May had said to me and the last thing I had said to her, and I decided that I was going to leave. So I packed all my stuff, (everything in the room) and when I was done I looked around the room that was now totally empty.

The next thing was getting out of the base. I knew that May had asked Hunter to babysit me, so I grabbed an icer and went to look for him.

I walked through the base in search of Hunter and stopped when I heard the TV on in the living room. I poked my head around the door and saw Hunter sitting on the couch with his back to me. "Sorry Hunter." I whispered as I walked into the living room and shot him 3 times.

After that I ran back to my bunk and grabbed my backpack. I looked around and muttered "goodbye." Then I walked to the base door and headed out, with no idea where I was going.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys. I can't wait to hear your reviews about the last chapters. Tell me if you think there's any plot flaws.

Sorry that the previous chapter was really short.

Again I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

This chapter takes place after May breaks down into tears in Skye's room.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

May's POV

As I sat in Skye's now empty room, I wondered if we were ever going to find her and if we did, would she want to come home?

5 minutes later Coulson came in. "what. What is it?" I asked worried.

"Fitz has found her" he said. I jumped up and we headed to the briefing room. Hunter was leaning against the holotable and Fitz was looking at the screen (Jemma was out visiting her parents). When I walked in they both turned around.

"May, I'm so sorry, you asked me to watch Skye and I let her go" Hunter said sincerely.

"No Hunter I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you. It's not your fault that Skye shot you" I told him. Hunter smiled and nodded. "So Fitz, where is she?" I asked him.

"Well it looks like she has booked a room at a hotel not far from here." Fitz said. "And it looks like…" he paused.

"What is it Fitz" Coulson said.

"Well, it looks like she is totally drunk.

"Oh god Skye" I said "how do you know this Fitz" I asked.

"I know this because she has posted pictures of herself all over the internet." He replied.

"That means that Hydra now knows where a top shield agent is" Coulson stated.

"We need to go." I said as worry started to consume me "Now"

Fitz gave Coulson the address and then he and I got in the SUV and raced towards Skye.

* * *

When we got to the hotel I jumped out of the car, as did Coulson. "No you wait in the car" I told him. "Keep the engine running" Phil nodded as I ran into the hotel.

I ran to the reception desk and said "Can you tell me what room Skye May is in please?

The woman shook her head "I'm sorry ma'am but that information is confidential."

I sighed. "Please, I'm her mother and I'm really worried about her. She left home in a hurry and I need to make sure that she is okay" I begged the woman.

"Okay fine" the woman said. "Room number 12, on the second floor"

"Thank you so much" I said as I bolted towards the stairs.

When I got to the second floor I ran down the hall until I got to number 12. I kicked the door down and spotted, a drunk and half out of it, Skye handcuffed to the radiator. Within seconds four hydra agents were on me. I iced two of them, hit one of them on the head with the butt of my gun and punched the last one on the jaw. I ran to Skye and knelt down beside her. I cupped her chin and lifted her head to look at me. "Skye, speak to me baby. Skye" I said frantically.

"May, what'd you do that to the nice men for. We were having fun." A drunken Skye slurred. I breathed a sigh of relief and picked the lock on Skye's cuffs. I helped her onto the bed that was in the middle of the room and she fell asleep instantly. I called Coulson and told him to pick us up in the morning as Skye was already out cold. After him insisting that we come home as it was safer, he caved and agreed to pick us up in the morning.

I sat at the end of Skye's bed with my head in my hands. Poor Skye I thought. Why had I told her to leave? I shouldn't have shouted at her. I just hoped that she knew that I didn't mean any of it. I loved her and I'd do anything to protect her. She was my daughter.

* * *

At about 2am Skye started screaming in her sleep. I hadn't moved from the end of her bed so I quickly went and sat beside her. "Shh" I said whilst stroking her hair, soothing her. She started shaking frantically. Tossing and turning.

"No, no. Don't, please" Skye started mumbling. "May, help me. Please." I started to shake her awake, trying to get her out of whatever horrible nightmare she was having. "May, no." she screamed. I shook her awake and she jerked up into a sitting position.

"Shh, Skye it's okay. You're safe, I'm here" I told her gently

"May?" she said confused "where are we?"

"We are at a hotel. You left the base and i found you up here drunk and handcuffed to the radiator. Hydra found you." I explained.

"Oh" she said "I'm sorry I dragged you out here"

I laughed "Skye, you didn't drag me out here. I came to help you because I wanted to, not because I had to" I said.

"Oh. Well thank you" she said.

"You're welcome Skye. You should get some sleep" I told her

"Yeah" she yawned as she lay back down. I got up and began to walk away when I heard. "You can stay. I mean, only if you want to"

I smiled to myself. "Oh thank you Skye. I'd like that" I said as I climbed back onto the bed and lay next to her.

"I'll wake you up in the morning when Coulson comes to pick us up" I told her.

"What. No, May. I'm not going back with you" she told me.

"Excuse me" I said confused.

"May I'm not going back" she repeated.

"Skye, how about we talk about this in the morning when you're a bit more sober" I suggested.

"Okay, but I'm not going to change my mind" Skye said before she turned over and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys hope you are enjoying my story.

I really like the idea of May being Skye's mum, I know she's not but I just like their relationship.

Again I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 4

Mays POV

When I woke up I jumped in the shower. I hoped that Skye hadn't meant what she had said last night, so I decided to act like she hadn't said it. I put on the clothes I had on last night and walked out of the bathroom to see Skye sipping a cup of freshly made coffee. "I made you a cup of tea, it's on the table" she told me

"Oh thank you Skye, how's your head?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty bad hangover but otherwise I'm fine" she said.

As I picked up the tea Coulson texted me _'I'm downstairs, come down when you're ready'_

"Skye why don't you grab your things and meet me downstairs in the lobby, Coulson is waiting outside" I said.

"May, I meant what I said last night. I'm not going back with you" she said before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Skye please, it's for your own safety. You can't stay here, Hydra will come back" I had dragged the other Hydra agents to the boiler room down the hall and locked them in.

"I'm not staying here either" she said

"So where are you going then?"

"I don't know"

"Hydra will keep coming for you" I told her

"Then I guess I'll keep running" she replied.

"Skye you have to come with me"

Skye sighed "No May I don't have to do anything, I'm an adult"

"Yeah an adult who got herself drunk and handcuffed to a radiator" I replied with a bit too much spite.

"May you don't get to start acting like my mum, you may be my birth mother but you are not a mum to me." She said angrily

"I know that Skye and I understand how you feel but you need to come with me, now"

Skye rubbed her head "I'm sorry May but I'm not coming"

"Skye don't make me do this" I said pulling out my icer "just come with me"

"May you can't be serious" she laughed

"Skye you know I'm serious so just come with me" I told her.

"No" she said defiantly "shoot me then May go ahead" she shouted.

"Skye please, why can't you just come back with me? I pleaded

"May I can't. You were going to lie to me and you weren't even unhappy about doing it. I just can't be around you anymore" she said.

I was in tears now "please Skye". She just shook her head. "Skye I'm so sorry" I said as I aimed the icer at her and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit her and she gasped. She started to fall but I ran over to her and caught her just as her eyes started to close, the dendrotoxin doing its job.

* * *

I carried Skye in my arms down the stairs and out the back exit. I spotted Coulson down side alley leaning against the door of the SUV. Once he spotted Skye lying limp in my arms he gasped and ran over to me. "She's fine" I assured him. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She didn't want to come back with us, I had to Phil" I explained

"You did the right thing May. She's safer with us" Phil said as he helped me lay her in the back of the car. I jumped in the front next to Phil.

As he started the engine I said "She will hate me now Phil"

"No she won't. She'll understand why you did it. Just give her some time" Phil assured me

"But she won't want to stay at the base. As soon as she wakes up she'll try and run away again" I told him.

"I know but we'll just have to stop her"

"How" I replied instantly

Phil looked at me and said "we have no choice. We have to lock her in vault D


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys. Hope you like the story so far.

Tell me if you think the storyline is unrealistic and again I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 5

Skye's POV

I woke up in an unfamiliar room on an unfamiliar bed with a massive headache. I jumped up only to see May staring at me through an opaque grid wall. "Oh god" I muttered as it dawned on me where I was. May stood up as she noticed that I was awake. "You put me in vault D. seriously, am I that much of a threat?" I said

"Skye it's for your own safety. I knew that you'd keep trying to run away, so I think it's best that you stay in here until you are stable again" May said.

"Stable? Are you kidding me? Until I'm stable again? What are you talking about? I am perfectly stable. I shouted.

Skye your actions prove that you are not. You allowed yourself to get drunk, kidnapped by Hydra and then you make me have to ice you." May replied.

"That doesn't make me unstable that means I'm in shock and incredibly frustrated. I wonder why that is" I argued

"I know how you feel about me and I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you were young but that is why I didn't want to tell you that I'm your mum" she said.

I scoffed "you still don't get it. I don't care that you weren't there for me, I know you probably have a good reason for that, I'm just angry that you weren't going to tell me that you are my mum" I explained.

"Oh" she said "I didn't know that that was the only reason that you were upset with me. I thought you were disappointed that I am your mother" May said.

"As if I'd be disappointed. May I looked up to you" I said. I walked closer to the front of the cell and the grid wall revealed itself. "May, this is silly. Can't you just let me…" I couldn't finish my sentence, I couldn't breathe. The air wouldn't go to my lungs. My heart was slowing. I saw May gasp then frantically start pushing buttons on the tablet that controlled the cell. I started gasping trying to get air into my lungs, which were screaming.

I heard May shout "Simmons help" then "help, anyone help. Someone help" I felt May prop me up onto her lap. May continued to shout for help but no one could hear her. When she realised this she pulled me up and put my arm around her neck. "Come on Skye, you got to try and walk for me yeah. Come on baby" I tried but I couldn't move my legs.

C…C…Can't" I managed to weakly whisper.

"Okay baby. That's ok". May scooped me up into her arms. "Coulson" she shouted as she walked up the stairs trying to bear my weight. When we got to the top of the stairs I saw Coulson running towards us.

"Simmons" he shouted. Coulson took me from May and held me in his arms as he started walking somewhere. My vision was getting blurry and my eyes were drooping.

"Skye stay awake. Skye baby stay awake for me" I heard May say before I slipped into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys hope you are enjoying the story.

I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes. Also if you are finding the story incredibly unrealistic please tell me in the reviews; it's hard to get the story real as May is not Skye's mum. This means I have to keep twisting storylines making it hard to keep it believable.

Sorry for this short chapter

* * *

"Skye stay awake. Skye baby stay awake for me" I shouted as I saw Skye's eyes closing. Coulson carried her to the med bay and Simmons ran in.

"Skye" she gasped. "What is going on? What's causing this?" she asked.

"We don't know" Coulson told her.

Fitz ran in and his face dropped as he saw Coulson lay Skye's body on the bed "Skye" he muttered "What's going on?" he asked.

"Her heart has stopped beating but we don't why" Simmons told him.

"Skye" I cried. I ran towards the bed but Coulson pulled me back.

"Let them work. They'll save her" he assured me.

"What's this" Fitz said pointing to a tiny metal disk on Skye's neck.

"Hydra must have put it on her when she was out."

"Pull it out Fitz" Simmons shouted. Fitz gently but quickly pulled the disk out of Skye's neck.

"She's not bleeding so it was only implanted onto the surface of her skin" Fitz said.

"Is her heart beating again?" I asked frantically.

"No" Simmons said "we'll have to try and restart it using the defibrillator" she said as Fitz handed it to her. She tried to restart Skye's heart three times.

"NOO" I screamed "SKYE" I cried. I ran to her and buried my head in her stomach. "I can't lose you again" I said to her lifeless body. Coulson tried pulling me away but I pushed him away. "Skye" I cried. Two agents came over to me and tried to pull me away. I tried to get them off of me but they were too strong. They grabbed me by the arms as I kicked and screamed.

"May if you don't calm down I'll have to ice you." Coulson told me. I continued kicking and screaming. The agents pulled me out into the hallway. I elbowed one of the agents in the face, forcing him to release me. The last thing I saw was an agent rushing towards me with an icer.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys, thank you for all the lovely reviews I've been getting. They've really helped because lately I've been stuck on what to write making me feel like writing it is a chore, but your reviews have really helped me to have fun with the story, so thank you.

Again I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

May's POV

I woke up the next morning in my bunk with the door closed. As soon as I got up, the memory of Skye flooded back into my mind. I rushed out of my bunk and sprinted to the med bay. The bed that Skye was previously in was empty. I dropped to my knees and started sobbing uncontrollably.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and then Coulson was pulling me to my feet. "She's okay May."

I looked up at him "What? Where is she?"

Coulson smiled at me "Simmons kept trying to restart her heart and on our last try her heart started beating again. After that all her vital signs were fine, she just needed some rest"

I breathed a sigh of relief "So where is she?"

"Well we told her what had happened to you and she went back to vault D willingly. He told me.

"She went willingly" I said shocked

"Yeah I know. I was shocked too. I think she was worried about you and didn't want to cause any more stress." Phil told me.

"Phil I'm so sorry for how I acted last night. I was just…"

"May it is fine" Phil interrupted "You were just worried. I get that, I was worried too. Anyway you only gave one of the agents a nose bleed" he chuckled.

I laughed "Thank you Phil" he smiled at me. "Can I go see her? I asked

"Yeah I don't see why not"

* * *

I ran to vault D, unlocked the door and bolted down the stairs. Skye was pacing up and down the cell. She looked up when she saw me "May" she began, but before she could finish I brought down the grid wall and pulled her into my arms.

"Skye I thought I'd lost you again" I released her from my arms. "I'm fine but Coulson told me what happened to you" she said.

"Oh I'm sorry, you must have been so embarrassed" I said apologetically.

"Embarrassed" Skye remarked "no, I thought it was nice. I like that you care about me so much."

I scoffed "Skye, there is nothing or no one that I care about more than you" I told her.

She smiled at me "thanks May." she looked me in the eyes and grinned "am I stable now? She laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can let you out now. I'll just go ask Coulson." I said before I started to go up the stairs.

"Wait, May" I heard.

I turned around and went back down the stairs. "Yeah Skye"

"Can I ask you a question?" she said.

"Of course you can. What is it? I replied

"Who is my father?"

I sighed. I knew I was going to have to tell Skye about her father at some point, but I wasn't ready to have that conversation yet. "I'm not ready to talk about that yet Skye" I told her nicely.

"Ok well can you at least tell me how I ended up in an orphanage? She was looking me in the eyes. "Please" she begged

"Another day maybe" I said before I turned and walked upstairs to Coulson's office.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys, I hope you are enjoying the story. Thank you for all the positive reviews.

Again I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.

This chapter picks up right where the last one left off but from Skye's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 8

Skye's POV

"Please" I begged.

"Another day maybe" May said before she turned around and walked upstairs.

I was so annoyed but didn't want to show it. All I wanted was to get out of the base and I couldn't do that if I was locked in vault D.

10 minutes of pacing later, May walked in "Skye you can come upstairs now" she said whilst bringing down the grid wall.

I walked upstairs with May and saw Fitz standing at the end of the hallway talking to another scientist. As soon as he saw me he ran towards me and pulled me into a hug. "Oh Skye, I'm so glad that you're ok." He said.

"Yeah I'm fine Fitz, thanks to you. You saved my life."

Fitz blushed "Well it was mostly Jemma" He said. I smiled at him. "Actually, speaking of Jemma, I said I'd help her with something in the lab. I was just on my way there, I better go" he said as he walked towards the lab.

* * *

"So what do you want to do?" May asked.

"May, you don't have to chaperone. I'm okay" I told her.

She smiled "I know but I'm worried about you"

I sighed "May, Fitz pulled out the Hydra tag thing so I'm absolutely fine. Just a bit tired." I yawned.

"Yeah you look shattered, why don't you go to your bunk and get some rest" May suggested.

"Okay" I agreed.

* * *

I walked into my bunk and saw that all my stuff was back in its place. May must have brought my backpack back with her after she iced me. I found my phone under my pillow and dialled a number that I shouldn't have been dialling. Grant Ward.

 _Ward was not a bad guy, everyone thought he was Hydra but he had just been brainwashed by Garrett. No one believed me, they just assumed that he was Hydra, but I knew Ward and I knew that he was not loyal to Hydra._

"Ward" I said

"Skye" he replied shocked to hear my voice.

"Hi Ward. Look I don't have much time before May comes to check on me so here's the deal. I want to leave the base but May and Coulson won't let me. Can you come pick me up? I can sneak out but I can't take an SUV because they'd track it." I explained to him as I sent him the coordinates of the base.

"I'm actually not too far; I am hiding out in a motel nearby. I'll be about an hour, max." he replied.

"Ok. Text me when you are outside. Oh and park down the back entrance" I told him before I hung up.

45 minutes later I got a text from Ward, notifying me that he was outside. I didn't bring any of my stuff this time so I snuck out of my bunk and down the hall. When I got to the back door I tried remembering the code. I tried 3 times and on the third try the alarms went off. I tried once more while the alarms were still ringing and the door opened. Unfortunately the alarms didn't deactivate. I saw Ward leaning against a car outside.

"Skye" he said. I ran towards him and threw my arms around him. He did the same.

Just as I let go of him, May appeared. "Ward, back away from her." She said whilst pointing her icer at him. I stood in front of him so she couldn't shoot him.

"May, just let me go. Ward will keep me safe." I said

"Keep you safe" she repeated "he's with the people who had you handcuffed to a radiator last night." She said.

"He's not Hydra" I said.

During this conversation Ward had gotten his gun out. He stepped out from behind me and pointed it at May. His one was not an icer. "See Skye" May said "He's pointing a gun at me, just for trying to protect you. Mine is an icer his is not." She pointed out.

"Skye let's get out of here." Ward said to me.

"I can't let you do that Ward" Coulson said as he walked out of the door, also with his icer pointed at Ward.

"Skye" Ward looked at me.

"I'll just go back Ward. There's no way out of this" I told him.

"Yes there is" he said. He looked back at May and lifted his gun to her.

"NO, WARD" I screamed. I jumped in front of him just as I heard the bang. I clutched at my stomach where there was now a flow of red.

"Skye" Ward cried before he looked at Coulson and ran. I fell to the floor just as I heard May shouting my name.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys.

Again I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Hope you are enjoying the story.

* * *

Chapter 9

May's POV

I heard the bang and then I saw Skye fall to the floor. "Skye" I screamed. I saw Ward running away, I wanted to kill him but right now Skye was my priority. I ran towards her and knelt down next to her. I pressed my hands against her wound, trying to stem the bleeding.

Coulson ran towards us "Oh god Skye" he said. I saw Hunter run out of the back door towards us, followed by Fitzsimmons.

"We need to get her to the med bay" Simmons said. Hunter and Fitz lifted Skye up and started towards the med bay. Coulson helped me up and guided me in the same direction.

Hunter and Fitz lay Skye on the bed. Coulson made me watch from outside, he wouldn't let me go in. I sobbed from the window, staring at my baby girl's lifeless body for the 3rd time this week. Coulson put his arm around me as we watched Fitzsimmons and some other doctors rushing around trying to save my baby, again.

"She's not going to make it, is she?" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Mel, don't think like that, you know that Fitzsimmons will save her" he told me.

"It's just, so much has happened to her this week and it's all my fault" I cried.

"No it's not May. Skye is responsible for her own actions"

"Yes but she made those actions because of what I've done to her" I said

Phil sighed "May, Skye is just having a tough time right now and her ways of dealing with it are very irrational and careless. She's just confused and scared, and when she wakes up she's going to need someone by her side. If you're going to be that someone, you need to be well rested."

I nodded. "Do you want me to walk you to your bunk" Phil offered.

"No I'll be okay" I smiled. Phil nodded and rubbed my arm.

"She will be okay. I promise" Phil reassured me. I nodded and faked a smile, then walked off. As I headed to my bunk, I looked back to see Coulson walk into the med bay and tell Fitzsimmons something.

I walked into my bunk unaware of how tired I was and as soon as I got into bed, I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke to Coulson calling my name "May" he said as he gently shook me.

My eyes flew open "Is she okay?" I asked frantically.

"Yeah, she's awake" he said.

"What?" I asked shocked but relieved.

"Yeah look May, Don't get mad at me. Just promise me that you won't get mad." He said

"Phil, what have you done?" I said slightly worried now.

"I told Fitzsimmons to give her the GH 325 serum. It was the only way to save her" I glared at him.

"You should have told me before you did it"

Phil looked at me "So you're not mad"

I raised my eyebrows "No, I'm mad. I'm mad that you didn't ask me about it, I'm not mad at you for doing it"

"Kind of how Skye is mad at you" he said

"Point taken" I said defeated "anyway I thought there was no more GH 325 serum"

"Yeah we had one vial of it left but I was meant to give it to Fury but I'll just say that it got knocked over in some turbulence" Phil said.

"Okay. And Phil, thank you for looking out for my daughter" I said.

"You know she's like a daughter to me too. Now come on, let's go see her." Phil smiled.

* * *

"Don't you ever do that again" I told Skye when I walked into the med bay.

"I know." She said "I'm sorry I called Ward. I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry"

"No that's not what I meant, but don't do that again either. No I meant don't you ever take a bullet for me again. Ok" I said.

Skye looked shocked "Oh I'm sorry, I'll never save your life again" She said sarcastically.

"Good" I laughed.

"May I'm so sorry that I've caused you all this stress. I'm so sorry" Skye said sincerely.

"No Skye, I'm sorry. I should never have kept the truth from you. That was wrong of me" I said apologetically.

Skye smiled at me "That's all that I wanted May, thank you.""

"So how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Yeah I feel okay. Actually I don't at all feel like I was shot yesterday. I don't know what Simmons did but I feel great." She told me.

"Look Skye" I said sympathetically "I'm not going to lie to you anymore, so I'm just going to come out with it."

"What is it May?" Skye looked at me confused.

"Coulson told Fitzsimmons to give you the GH 325 serum, that's why you feel so good" I explained.

"Oh" was all that she said.

"Skye I'm so sorry, but it was the only way to save you" I told her apologetically.

"Why are you sorry? You saved my life May" she smiled at me.

I returned the smile and said "you know you can call me mum"

"Oh"

"You don't have to" I replied quickly.

"No I'd like to, you just caught me by surprise" she explained.

"Oh, ok" I said.

"I'd better let you get some sleep" I told her as I went to the door.

"No May, I mean mum." She corrected herself. It felt so good to hear her call me mum. It was the nicest word in the world to me. Skye looked at me. "Will you stay with me?" she asked.

"If you want me to?" I replied surprised. She nodded "Of course I will." I smiled.

"Will you tell me how I ended up in the orphanage?" When she saw the cringe on my face she said "Please mum".

I sighed; she'd pulled the mum card. "Ok" I replied reluctantly.

"Ok well it all started when I went on my final field mission with Coulson. I was retiring to take care of you. I left you with two agents that I trusted very well, and then went to Bahrain with Coulson for the mission. On the flight back I got a call from Nick Fury, he told me that one of the agents that I'd left you with had been killed. The other had gone missing and you'd been kidnapped. After I got back from the mission I cancelled my retirement but transferred out of the field. I looked for you for years. One day I looked in the mirror and I didn't even recognise myself. After Bahrain, I was never the same; I was cold, reclusive and obsessed with finding you. I'd lost myself and my daughter within one night. And I still don't know why any of it happened"

 _The last part was a lie, I knew why it happened but I couldn't tell Skye. I was done lying to her but if I told her why it happened it would break her. Skye's father was special, he had a gift. He was an inhuman with super strength. He was also a psychotic murderer. I didn't want Skye to have to know that she was also inhuman. She'd blame herself for the death of the agent who was looking after her._

I recalled the story with tears in my eyes. Skye was crying too. "Oh Skye" I cried sympathetically.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I'm fine" she said.

"Skye, it's ok to cry" I said as I climbed onto the bed and sat next to her. She leaned on my shoulder and let out all of the tears that she had held back all week.

* * *

Skye had fallen asleep on my shoulder about an hour ago. I didn't move in case I woke her, after the past week she needed and deserved some proper rest.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys. Hope you are enjoying the story so far.

Again I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

I might not be updating as frequently now because I'm revising for exams and I also have an instagram fan account to keep up with, so it's really hard to keep updating. So I apologise in advance for slow updating.

* * *

Chapter 10

May's POV

 _*One week later*_

Simmons had ordered Skye to stay in bed for the week. Skye disobeyed this order at least 20 times. She was constantly trying to get out of bed.

I wonder what the excuse is this time. I thought to myself after Simmons told me that Skye was trying to get out of bed, again.

"Please come sort your daughter out May" Simmons said.

Coulson had told the team that I was Skye's mum, so that they knew what was going on. "Like she listens to me" I laughed.

Skye and I had bonded as I kept her company in the med bay. She told me stories about her childhood and I told her about my life in Shield, but I still hadn't told her about her father.

Simmons and I walked towards the med bay. "She can leave the med bay tomorrow, she's all healed, and really the only reason we kept her in this long was so we could monitor her in case she displayed any side effects from the GH 325." Simmons told me. "She's probably even able to get back into the field" she finished.

"Really? That's great. We need more boots on the ground, there are not many agents that Coulson trusts anymore" I said sadly.

* * *

As I walked into the med bay I saw Fitz trying (and failing) to stop Skye from getting out of her bed.

When Fitz saw me he let out a sigh of relief. "She's all yours" he said gesturing to Skye as he left.

I put my hands on my waist "Skye" I said in a motherly tone.

Skye looked at me and said simply "I'm so bored in here mum."

Skye had started calling me mum ever since I told her the story of how I lost her as a baby.

"Oh, well I had some good news but if you don't want to hear it…" I trailed off playfully. I started to turn around, knowing that she would call me back.

"Wait mum" she said. A smile flickered onto my face. "What's the news?" she asked curiously.

"Well I'll tell you, if you get back into bed"

Skye huffed but then climbed back into the bed "Fine I'm in the bed, now what's the news?" she said excitedly.

"Well Simmons has said that you can leave the med bay tomorrow and you can probably get back into the field." I said.

I smiled as I saw Skye's face light up. "Really" she squealed. I nodded and she jumped out of bed and threw her arms around me. I chuckled and hugged her back.

"But until tomorrow you have to stay in bed" I told her motioning to the bed. Skye got back into bed and was about to say something, when Fitz appeared at the door. I looked at him.

"Coulson want you in his office May" he told me.

"What for?" I asked not wanting to leave Skye.

Fitz just shrugged "all he said was that it's important" Fitz said.

I sighed "Thank you Fitz" I said and then he left. "I better go" I told Skye. "I'll come back when Coulson's done with me" Skye nodded before I started towards Coulson's office.

* * *

When I walked into Coulson's office he was sitting behind his desk, staring into space. "Phil?" I questioned noticing that something was wrong.

"We've found it May" he remarked. When he saw the puzzled look on my face he continued "The alien city, we know where it is" My face turned to a look of horror.

Coulson had begun to write alien symbols and had figured out that it was an alien city. I knew he was looking for it but I didn't think that he'd actually find it.

"Where is it Phil" I asked.

"Puerto Rico, San Juan" Phil replied.

Phil, don't tell me that we are going there" I said.

"May we have to, Hydra has the obelisk, and we have to stop them. If we know where the city is, no doubt Hydra does too." He explained.

I huffed but I knew he was right "Fine. If we're done here I'm going to go see Skye."

Phil looked at me apologetically "That's the other thing"

"No" I interrupted

"Skye's coming too" Phil continued.

"No Phil" I told him.

"May we don't have enough people with Skye, let alone without her. I'm taking everyone we've got" he explained.

"Phil" I cried.

"I'm sorry May, but I've not got a choice" he said.

"Fine but she stays with me at all times" I told him.

"I'll try" Phil replied with a forced smile.

I nodded "when are we leaving?" I asked knowing that I probably wouldn't like the answer.

"Monday" he replied.

"Three days Phil" I remarked "You're giving me three days to train Skye, after she's been shot" I stared at him.

"I'm sorry May, but we can't be taking our time on this. Monday is the latest we can leave; we'd be going today if Skye wasn't in the med bay" he told me sympathetically.

I huffed "I guess I better go tell Skye then" I said.

* * *

I told Skye the news and she was overjoyed. "So when can we start training?" she asked.

"Well we only have three days before we have to head to San Juan so Simmons is going to give you one final check-up now, and if it is all clear you can meet me in the training room in two hours" I told her.

She grinned and cheered "Can't wait" she said

"Hopefully I'll see you in two hours then" I said. As I left, Jemma walked in and began her check up on Skye.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys sorry for not updating lately, I've just not been able to write.

Again I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Hope you like the story so far.

* * *

Chapter 11

Skye's POV

2 hours, of Jemma poking me, prodding me and asking me questions later, I walked into the training room to see mum wrapping her hands. I sat down next to her and began to do the same. "So Jemma gave you the all clear then" Mum said.

"Yep" I said "all healed and ready to go get hit some more" I joked.

Mum looked at me "you know if you train well you can avoid most of the hitting" She said.

I huffed "Mum I was joking. Obviously I'm going to try and avoid the hitting" I stated whilst rolling my eyes.

"Let's warm up on the punching bag" Mum said once we'd finished wrapping our hands. She helped me recover my ability to hit properly, and then she taught me some moves and I tried them out on her. At first it didn't go so well. The first move I tried on her she deflected, leaving me face down on the mat. I groaned, too tired to get up.

"Come on Skye, get up" mum ordered. I groaned again and she bent down, grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. "I thought this was what you wanted, to be back in training again" mum said.

"It was. It is, but I'd obviously forgotten about how painful and tiring it is." I said.

"Well if you don't want to get back in the field…" Mum trailed off.

"No I never said that." I jumped in as she got into a fight position.

She laughed. "Right then, let's go again" she said before I carried the move out on her.

After a couple more tries it was mum who landed face down on the mat. I smirked as I pulled her up. "Right, let's go again" she said.

"What?" I said confused "I've done this move properly. I floored you. Can't we start another move now?" I asked.

"Don't get cocky Skye, you floored me once. You still need to practice, it's all about"

"Yeah, muscle memory. I know" I said, finishing her sentence. We got into the routine of mum showing me a new move, me trying it out, practising it and then successfully carrying it out.

* * *

We did this for 3 hours. By the time we were done my muscles were aching. Mum and I sat down on the bench as I guzzled I guzzled down the water that I had brought down with me. I sighed as the cool water relieved my overheated sweaty body.

I turned my head and noticed mum staring at me. I looked at her confused. She saw my expression and said "Skye you know you can tell me anything, right?" she said.

"Yeah" I said now completely confused. "What is it mum?" I asked.

"I was just" She sighed "I'm just worried that the GH 325 had changed you or did something to you." She said.

"Mum, I'm fine" I laughed.

"Yeah" she said not entirely convinced.

"Mum, trust me, I'm fine" I smiled at her.

She returned the smile. "Right then grab some lunch and then meet me down here for the rest of training" she said.

"Huh" I said "I thought that was the training"

"Yeah" She replied "that was the first half of today's training"

"Today's training" I remarked "you mean there's more"

She nodded "Of course there's more. Skye you're going back into the field after being shot. I have to make sure that you are properly trained and battle ready"

"Oh fine" I moaned before I trudged up the stairs.

* * *

As I walked towards the kitchen I bumped into Coulson. "Hey Skye" he said.

"Hey AC" I said.

"How's training going?" he asked.

"Good" I replied "although we're not finished yet, mum's making me do some more after lunch" I rolled my eyes.

"Well you know your mum. She's one of shields best specialists. Of course she's going to push her daughter to be the best. Plus she's worried about you going back into the field, so she's making sure that you can take care of yourself" Coulson told me.

"I know" I huffed

"Is your mum still downstairs? He asked.

"Yeah, she just sent me up here to make myself some lunch" I explained.

"well then you better go grab something to eat before she starts rushing you back to training" he laughed before he started to walk away.

"Wait, Coulson" I said. He turned around and looked at me "I wanted to thank you for looking out for me, and for mum. And for being so understanding about our situation"

Coulson smiled at me, then said "No problem kiddo, I'm here for you anytime" I pulled him into a hug and I could tell that he was shocked as his body tensed, but then he relaxed and placed his arms around me. After I released him he said "Now you really better go get something to eat before your mother gets impatient" I laughed then continued towards the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys, sorry for not updating in a while. I've been really busy and lately I just don't know what to write.

Thank you for all your reviews, I read all of them and it makes me so happy. So thank you so much.

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 12

Skye's POV

I made myself a tuna mayo sandwich and was about to eat it when mum walked in. "That's what you're having for lunch?" she questioned.

"Yeah. Why?" I replied.

"We've just done three hours of training and are about to do three more and all you're eating is a sandwich" she clarified.

"And some potato chips" I smirked.

"Skye" she said in a motherly tone. She began getting out some ingredients.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"Veggie omelettes" she replied.

"Ok but what about my sandwich?" I asked.

"Just throw it in the bin" she told me.

"Bit of a waste, but ok" I said as I tossed my sandwich into the bin. "Do you want any help?" I asked as I watched her cracking eggs and chopping up vegetables.

"No way" she replied quickly "Do you remember the last time you tried to cook, you almost burned down the entire base" she laughed.

"Slight exaggeration mother" I huffed.

"Sure" Mum laughed. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

Once the omelettes were done we sat at the table and ate. "Skye are you sure that you're ok. You know you can tell me anything. I'm just worried that the GH 325 could cause some side effects and you wouldn't tell me" Mum rambled.

"Mum I'm fine" I said in between a mouthful of food. "And if there was something wrong, which there isn't, of course I would tell you" I reassured her. She gave me a light smile then began to eat her omelette.

* * *

After lunch, mum and I headed down to the training room and finished our session. Mum kept checking on me, asking me if I was feeling ok. (She was checking for side effects).

When we were heading back upstairs mum told me that we still had a lot more training to squeeze into the two days we had before the mission, so we agreed to start training at eight o'clock tomorrow morning. I didn't know how the hell I was going to get up that early but I'd agreed anyway.

"I'm going to go take a shower" I said to mum before heading towards the shower room. Mum had gone to start on dinner for the team.

* * *

In the shower all I could think about was if mum was right. I was beginning to worry about the side effects that the drug could cause. I knew it was alien so the side effects could be anything. The possibilities were endless. I was beginning to feel a bit sick so I quickly washed my hair and got out of the shower. I put on the black clothes that I'd brought with me and then rushed back to my bunk.

I broke down into tears as I tried to get the side effects out of my head, but when I did that the memories of the last few weeks came flooding back. Hydra kidnapping me, my heart stopping, the shot and the flow of red that followed.

My breathing became rushed and erratic. I was shaking and my surroundings became blurry and unfamiliar. In the background I heard someone whose voice I recognised but couldn't register. They were shouting something like "Dinner's ready.

Then I heard a faint knock and a figure walked in and bent down next to me. When they came closer I saw that it was mum. I could barely make out her features but I knew it was her.

"Skye listen to me, you are having a panic attack so I need you to try and slow your breathing. Listen to my breathing and then try and copy it" She grabbed my hand and placed it over her heart. "Skye just focus on my breathing, Ok?" I tried to mimic mum's breathing. Hers was smooth and calm whereas mine was panicked and sharp. "Deep breaths, in and out" Mum said.

After a while my breathing slowed and my surroundings came back into focus and I spotted Fitzsimmons, Hunter, Bobbi and Coulson standing in the doorway staring at me, worry consuming their features. When she saw me looking at them, Bobbi said "Come on guys, let's give her some space" she smiled at me then herded everyone out, apart from mum who hadn't left my side.

I pushed myself up and immediately felt light headed. I clutched onto mum's arm to keep myself up, she put her other arm around me and sat me down on the edge of my bed. I hunched over and rested my head on my knees. Mum pulled my shoulders back "You need to sit up and take deep breaths to open up your lungs" she said

I nodded and took a deep breath. Mum handed me a bottle of water and I shakily took a sip. When I was done I placed it on the bed beside me. Mum noticed my shaking hands and took my hands in hers. "Deep breaths Skye" she reminded me.

When I finally stopped shaking I looked at mum and said "Thank you".

She looked confused "What for?"

"For calming me down" I replied.

She rolled her eyes "Skye you don't need to thank me. I wasn't going to leave you to have a panic attack" she smirked.

I laughed "How did you know I was having a panic attack and how did you know what to do? I asked.

"Because I used to have them" she told me

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Have you ever had one before?" she asked. I shook my head. "I wonder what triggered this one then" she said.

"I was thinking about the last couple weeks. The hydra kidnapping, then the heart attack, and then being shot." I told her.

"Why were you thinking about that?" she asked.

"Because I was trying to get the thought of alien side effects out of my head and those were the first things that popped up" I explained.

"You're not experiencing any side effects are you?" she asked panicked.

"No it's just you asking about them made me a bit paranoid" I said.

She looked at me apologetically "Skye I'm so sorry"

"No mum it's fine. You were just checking up on me" I reassured her. She pulled me into a hug and I buried my head into her shoulder.

We hugged for at least 5 minutes before she released me and said "I think it will be cold now but your dinner is on the table. We can reheat it" she stood up and smiled at me.

"Mum I think I'd rather just chill in here and take a nap" I looked at her.

"Skye I really think you should have some dinner. It'll help build your strength up. I'm cancelling training tomorrow so you need to be eating healthily and regularly to compensate" she said.

"No mum, don't cancel training. I'll be fine by tomorrow, I just need a good night's sleep" I pleaded.

Mum sighed "Ok, how about this. I won't cancel training if you come eat dinner" she suggested.

"Ok" I nodded. She smiled and put her arm around my shoulders as we walked to the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, sorry for not posting in ages. I just haven't known what to write, I know that's no excuse but it's true.**

 **Anyway since it's the summer holidays I'm going to try my best to update more.**

 **Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 13

May's POV

As I walked Skye to the kitchen I kept my arm firmly wrapped around her waist. When I'd walked in on her having a panic attack my heart had skipped a beat. It took all my strength to make myself look calm for Skye's sake. I'd have been no use to her if I too was having a panic attack.

"I think you're gonna need a good night sleep tonight so I won't wake you up for training until 9" I said. Skye nodded in response. She was dead on her feet as I guided her to the kitchen.

She still looked a little light-headed as we walked into the kitchen, so I sat her at the kitchen table/island and handed her a bottle of water. She accepted it gratefully and took a sip as I placed her dinner in the microwave. I set the timer for two minutes then proceeded to sit on the stool next to Skye. I ran a hand through her hair and she lifted her head to look at me.

"Am I going to be okay?" she asked me.

I smirked at her "Do you really think I'd let anything happen to you?"

"But if there's a side effect of the GH 325 you wouldn't be able to save me" she sighed.

I placed my hands on her shoulders "Trust me Skye, I'd find a way. I reassured her. She gave me a light smile and pulled me into a hug. I placed my arms around her and smiled as I felt her chin slot into my neck. The embrace was interrupted by the beeping of the microwave, notifying me that Skye's food was done.

I felt Skye draw back and sighed at the interruption. I got up and got the plate of macaroni and cheese out of the microwave. I gave it a stir then placed it in front of Skye. She looked at the plate before picking up the fork and using it to place a small piece of macaroni in her mouth.

* * *

She ate a quarter of the meal before she pushed the plate away and said. "I think I've had enough"

I looked at the plate, then at her. "Are you sure?" I asked not too pleased with the small amount that she'd eaten. Skye just nodded. I respected her wishes and picked up the plate and placed it on the counter.

I sat back down next to her. I was relieved to see that the colour had returned to her face and the light-headedness had faded. "I forgot to tell you earlier that I was really proud of you in training today. You did really well"

She smiled at me "Thanks, but you should be proud of yourself, you taught me everything that I did" she said modestly.

"Nah, I just demonstrated. You basically taught yourself" I told her.

She smiled at me again then bowed her head. "What is it?" I frowned.

"Nothing" she replied quietly.

"Skye?" I placed my finger under her chin forcing her to look at me. "Skye what's wrong?" I asked again.

"Mum, I told you, I'm fine" She said as she put on a fake smile.

I frowned at her "no you're not, there's something worrying you. What is it? And don't tell me you're fine because you're not"

Again Skye forced a smile "Mum, I'm…" she stopped as I glared at her. She sighed then said "I guess I'm just nervous about going back into the field. So much has happened and I guess I'm just a bit worried" She explained.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes "Nothing is going to happen to you, because I won't let anything happen. Skye, I will protect you no matter what happen" I assured her. "If anyone comes near you they will wake up with a black eye, bloody nose and a few other injuries" I said.

She smiled and laughed. I laughed too. "But seriously Skye, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I'll be with you the whole time" I told her.

She gave me a light smile "thanks mum" she said. I squeezed her shoulders lightly then pulled her into a hug. "I've got your back too" She mumbled into my shoulder. I smiled to myself then hugged her tighter.

"Geez mum, I need to breathe you know" She joked. I released her then kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad I found you Skye, you are the best thing in my life." I told her.

"Aw thanks mum. I'm glad you found me too. You're a great mum and I'm lucky to have you in my life." She smiled.

"No Skye, I'm the lucky one. You're the best daughter any mum could ask for." I smiled back at her. "It's getting late and I think we both need an early night, so I'm going to go to bed, you should too." I told her. She nodded and got up. She pushed her stool under the island as did I.

I walked Skye to her bunk and stood against the doorframe as she slipped out of her shoes and climbed into her bed. "Night mum" She said.

I smiled and said "Night Skye" I closed her door then headed to my bunk.

When I got to my bunk, I threw on some old clothes and climbed into bed. I turned off the light then drifted off.

* * *

I woke up to a faint knock at my door. I switched on my lamp and checked my watch: 2am. I threw back my covers and pushed myself out of bed. The cold hit me like a truck; I wrapped my arms around myself. I headed to the door and opened it without removing my arms from around my waist. Skye was trembling outside the door.

I couldn't sleep. I'm scared of having another panic attack" she said timidly.

I motioned for her to come in and she did. I shut the door and turned back to face Skye. She was standing awkwardly in the middle of the floor. I got back into the double bed and lifted the covers for her to get in. She slid in next to me and laid her head against my sternum. I slowly reached over and turned off the lamp. I gently stroked her hair with one hand and wrapped the other around her waist.

About five minutes later Skye's breathing got heavier and slower. She was asleep. I gently kissed her forehead, careful not to wake her. I watched the rise and fall of her chest and eventually fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys, hope you are enjoying the story so far.

Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.

This chapter starts right where the last one left off. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

May's POV

I woke to an elbow on my stomach, a head on my chest and thick brown hair on my face. I looked at my watch, 9:07. I must have forgotten to set my alarm. I gently lowered Skye's head onto the pillow and slowly sat up. Skye stirred and sighed, then turned over and started to drift off again.

"Uh uh" I said "Skye its gone 9 o'clock, you need to get up now"

"Mum" Skye moaned before pulling the covers over her head.

"Skye" I said sternly. I pulled the covers off of her and she curled up into a ball, trembling from the cold. "Skye, up now" I ordered.

She moaned but pushed herself up into a sitting position. She looked at me. "You couldn't allow me five more minutes" she said shaking her head in mock disappointment.

I folded my arms. "Have a shower then come to breakfast" I said as I walked out of my bunk

"Well good morning to you too" I heard her say from behind me. I smirked as I walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen to see Phil, Fitzsimmons and Trip sitting at the Island eating breakfast.

"You're up late May" Phil said. He obviously didn't know about Skye coming into my bunk last night so I decided not to mention it.

"Yeah, I must have forgotten to set my alarm" I said.

Phil nodded and said "There are some pancakes on the oven; we saved you and Skye some. Where is Skye anyway?

"She's just taking a shower, I woke her up on my way here" I told him. I walked over to the oven and served a couple of pancakes onto a plate. I then got out another plate and placed some pancakes on it for Skye. I walked over to the island and set my plate next to Phil's. I put Skye's plate next to mine and sat down.

"Morning guys" came Skye's voice from the doorway.

"Morning Skye" Jemma said

"Hey girl" Trip grinned.

"Hi Skye" Fitz said.

"Morning Skye, I saved you some pancakes" Phil said motioning to the plate that sat next to mine.

"Thanks AC" Skye said before sitting in between Jemma and I.

"How's training going Skye?" Trip asked.

Skye swallowed a huge mouthful of pancake before replying "Good, I think I've got most of the combat stuff down, right mum"

I nodded "We're moving onto shooting today"

"Cool" Trip said.

Skye gulped down the rest of her pancakes and then stood up "I'm going to go warm up on the punching bag" She told us.

"Don't forget to wrap your hands" I called out as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah" I heard her call back. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

Jemma laughed "She'll probably listen to you"

"She better" I joked, Jemma laughed and so did Fitz.

* * *

After breakfast I went down to the training room where Skye was attacking the punching bag. Surprisingly her hands were properly wrapped.

"I'm impressed" I said from behind her.

She jumped "Geez mum, you nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you impressed about?" she said.

"You managed to wrap your properly" I laughed

"Very funny" she said sarcastically, she pouted trying to look offended.

I laughed "Let's get started" I said before we began training.

* * *

After warming up, Skye and I began improving her shooting skills. Skye was a natural. By the end of the day she was hitting the target every time and her heart rate had stayed consistent.

"Since we're done for the day and you look shattered why don't you have a quick nap before dinner? I'll wake you up when it's ready" I suggested.

"Oh ok thanks" Skye said, a little shocked.

"Why are you so surprised?" I asked

"I just thought that any spare time we had would be spent training" She explained.

"Geez Skye I'm not some kind of villain who makes you work all the time. I know you're tired and I know that you need to rest. I only push you so hard because I know how much potential you have" I said with a smile.

"I know you're not some kind of villain" Skye laughed. "I know you're only looking out for me and I'm grateful for that" she smiled at me

"Good. Now go and get some rest" I said gently. Skye smiled before running upstairs.

* * *

After Skye left I headed upstairs to help Phil make dinner. When I walked into the kitchen he was making some kind of stir fry.

"Hi Mel" He said when he noticed me.

"Hey" I replied

"How's training been" He asked whilst boiling the noodles.

"It's been great. Skye's a natural" I said joyfully.

"Well that makes sense considering who her mother is" Phil chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "But seriously do you think Skye will be ready in time for San Juan? There's only one day left May" Phil asked.

"Yes I do. She'll be fine out in the field, do you really think I'd let her go if I didn't think she was ready" I replied.

Phil chuckled but then said "I hope you're right"

"Trust me Phil, she's ready" I reassured him.

* * *

When dinner was ready Phil told me to go get Skye. "What about the others?" I asked.

"I've already told them that dinner is at 7 so they should be here any minute" he replied.

I nodded before heading towards the door. As I walked out Mack and Fitz walked in. Mack was talking to Fitz and Fitz was laughing.

It was so nice seeing Fitz laughing. After what Ward did to him and Jemma, Fitz rarely spoke to anyone let alone laugh with them. I walked towards Skye's bunk with a smile on my face, thinking about how much better the young scientist had been getting. Although I'd never say it, I missed the two scientists and how happy they used to be.

When I got to Skye's bunk I knocked and called her name through the door. When I didn't get a reply I gently pushed the door open.

I smiled at the sight of Skye sprawled across the bed. Her face was buried in the pillow, her dark hair sprawled across it, one arm hung off the bed and the other was tucked under her pillow.

I gently shook her and called her name. She groaned but slowly turned over. I smiled at her as she rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up.

"Dinner's ready" I notified her.

She smiled at me "Thanks mum". She got out of bed and put on some boots before we headed towards the kitchen. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. I laughed and threw my arm around her shoulders.

* * *

When we walked into the kitchen Mack and Fitz were sitting next to each other with Hunter and Bobbi either side of them. Opposite them sat Simmons and Trip with Coulson at the head of the island/table. Skye grabbed her plate and mine off of the oven and then handed it to me. Then she walked back over to the island and sat next to Simmons. I walked over and sat next her.

"Last day of training tomorrow Skye" Bobbi commented "how's it going so far?"

Skye looked up from her plate "yeah it's going well" she replied

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Bobbi asked.

"I'm not sure. Mum?" Skye looked at me.

"Probably some sparring and just going over what we've done so far" I answered.

Bobbi nodded "mind if I join you for the sparring part" she asked.

"There's no way I'll be able to take you on" Skye replied.

"I don't know Skye. Bob's been a bit off her game lately" Hunter smirked.

Bobbi's eyebrows rose "excuse me"

"Oh it's alright love, don't be embarrassed. It's just a part of getting older" he grinned.

Bobbi punched his arm "I'll show you who's getting old"

"Ow" Hunter shrieked as he rubbed his arm.

"And just to clarify, I could take you down any day teacup" Bobbi smirked.

"Hell beast" Hunter muttered.

"Ass-hole" Bobbi shot back.

"Devil spawn"

"Shut it trainspotting"

"A, I'm not even Scottish, and B, you stole that one from Skye" Hunter retorted.

By this point Mack, Fitzsimmons, Trip and Skye were in fits of laughter due to Bobbi and Hunter's banter. Coulson and I looked at each other and smiled. It was nice to see the team laughing. Bobbi and Hunter turned to look at each other and smirked.

* * *

I changed the rating due to the language at the end but I just couldn't resist putting in that little argument between Bobbi and Hunter.


	15. Chapter 15

I finally finished this chapter. It took me so long because I've just been writing small bits at a time. I can't wait to write the events of San Juan, but I've got to write these lead up chapters first.

Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 15

Skye's POV

After dinner we all moved into the living area and watched a film. The living area had 2 four seater sofas and one armchair. Coulson had started off in the armchair but had left when we decided to put on a rom-com instead of a superhero movie. I sat on one of the sofas with Simmons, Fitz and mum. On the other sofa Bobbi sat next to Hunter and Mack sat next to Trip.

20 minutes into the movie, mum said she wanted to check everything on the bus was mission ready. 10 minutes after that, Mack and Fitz went to go work on something in the garage.

Halfway through the movie Hunter left the room and returned with a bottle of wine and two packs of beer. Hunter, Bobbi and Trip each took a beer as Simmons poured a glass of wine for me and one for herself. Eventually one glass turned into two which turned into three. By the end of the movie Simmons and I (well mostly me) had finished the bottle.

* * *

I woke up in the morning in my own bed with a banging head. I wondered how i ended up in my bunk, because after all that wine there was no way I could have made it to my bed.

I sat up slowly and winced as the pain in my head grew significantly. I heard a knock at my door, then "Skye, it's already gone 9 o'clock. Skye" I groaned at mum's voice echoing in my head. The door opened and mum walked in. I squinted at the bright light coming from the hallway.

"Skye" Mum said rather loudly

"Not so loud mum" I complained.

"Are you hung-over?" mum said as she placed her hands on her hips. "For god's sake Skye. It's our last day of training and you're hung-over." She sighed.

"It's not my fault. Hunter's the one who brought out the wine" I argued.

"Oh, and I suppose he forced you to drink it" she shot back.

After mum said that, there was a light knock at the door. Simmons walked in with a glass of water and two white tablets.

"Here, take these. They'll help with the headache" she said as she handed me the tablets and the glass.

I gratefully accepted them and gave Simmons a light smile before placing the tablets in my mouth and washing them down with the water.

"Simmons, how did I end up in my bunk?" I asked

Simmons smiled "Trip carried you when you fell asleep"

I blushed, slightly embarrassed.

"Come on, let's go get you some breakfast and then straight to training" Mum said

I groaned and clutched my head. Mum held out her hand and I took it before she helped me out of bed.

* * *

When we walked into the kitchen Bobbi was sitting at the table along with Trip, Mack and Fitz. Coulson was standing in front of the oven making some pancakes. Trip was eating a bowl of oatmeal, Bobbi and Mack had some fried eggs and bacon, and Fitz was munching on a slice of toast. The different smells made my stomach flip and I had to stop myself from retching. I poured myself a glass of water then sat down opposite Bobbi.

"Morning Skye" Fitz said quite loudly.

"Morning" I grunted.

Bobbi laughed "Hung-over, are we?"

"How are you guys not?" I asked her.

"Skye, I had one beer and so did Trip." She replied.

"Where's Hunter?" I asked curiously.

"He, on the other hand, had one too many beers. He's probably still in bed with a hangover." Trip smirked.

Bobbi took a bite of her egg and the smell wafted over to me and I finally cracked. My stomach flipped and I jumped out of my seat, making Fitz jump and nearly knocking Bobbi off her stool.

I sprinted to the nearest bathroom and managed to bend over the toilet just in time. The remains of last night's dinner poured out of me. At some point, mum had walked in and knelt down next to me. I felt her pull my hair back and rub my back.

* * *

When I was done I sat back against the wall and looked at mum.

"Feel better now" Mum asked sincerely.

I nodded.

She smiled at me then gently tucked my hair behind my ear "Why don't you go get some sleep" Mum suggested.

I shook my head "I'm okay now. I think training will do me some good." I replied.

Mum nodded then stood up. Once again she offered me her hand and pulled me up after I took it.

"Why don't you grab a bit of toast, then meet me in the training room" Mum said.

I was about to protest and argue about how I wasn't hungry, when mum said "You need to build up your strength before we train"

I sighed then nodded, before once again heading to the kitchen

* * *

When I walked into the kitchen, Bobbi and Simmons were the only ones left. When Simmons saw me, she got up and rushed to my side. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Simmons, she's got a hangover, she's not dying" Bobbi laughed.

"Well excuse me for caring about my best friend" Simmons said.

I laughed "I'm fine Jemma, thank you" I said

"I saved you some toast. I thought you might be hungry" Simmons smiled.

I smiled back at her "Yeah, I am. Thanks Jemma" I said as I grabbed the slice of toast off the plate that Jemma had left it on.

I sat down next to Bobbi, who was currently drinking a weird green milkshake like liquid. "What is that?" I asked her before chewing a bit of toast.

"It's a protein shake. Want one?" she offered.

"Nah, looks gross" I laughed

"You should hear what's in it" Bobbi laughed "But it's good to have before training. Speaking of which, are you still coming to training?" she asked

"Yeah. Mum just sent me up here to grab something to eat" I answered

"Alright, I'll wait for you to finish eating, then we'll head down together" Bobbi said

I nodded then took another bite of my toast.

"Simmons what are you doing today?" Bobbi asked before taking another sip of her protein shake.

"I've got to test and pack all the equipment for tomorrow's mission" she replied

"Does that include all the guns?" Bobbi asked

"Don't worry miss Morse, I'll make sure that all your weaponry is working as it should be" Jemma smiled.

"What are you gonna test the guns out yourself" I laughed as I pictured Jemma shooting a sniper rifle at a target "I'd love to see you shooting a sniper rifle"

Bobbi and I laughed.

Jemma looked unimpressed "Ha ha" She said sarcastically

* * *

When I finished my toast, the three of us left the kitchen.

"I'm going to head straight to the lab" Simmons said as we stood in the corridor.

"Ok have fun" Bobbi said

"See you later" I said

"Have fun training" Simmons said before she walked off down the corridor.

Bobbi and I turned and walked the opposite way down the corridor, towards the stairs that led to the training room.

"So, you ready for your last day of training?" Bobbi grinned

"Yeah, can't wait to get beat up by you as well as my mum" I said sarcastically.

"From what I've heard you're pretty good. And if you want, I'll go easy" Bobbi smirked.

I laughed.

"we better pick up the pace, we don't want to keep your mum waiting" Bobbi laughed.

* * *

Hope you liked it.


End file.
